Quebra de Rotina
by Angeliel
Summary: No dia do aniversário de 18 anos de Naruto, seus amigos se reúnem para uma festa, Alguns deles com certas pendências amorosas NejixTenten e outros


N/A: Fic feita para o II Concursod e fics do fórum Project de Naruto

Talvez pareça que os personagens estão meio OOC, mas eles estão mais velho, consequentemente mais maduros e um pouco diferentes do que conhecemos agora

Neji x Tenten e com alguns casais mencionado, SasuxSaku, ShikaxTema, GaaxIno, KibaxHina

Naturo não me pertence, espero que apreciem

Quebra de rotina

- Eto.. – puxou assunto Tenten, sentada sobre a grama ao lado de Neji e Lee, depois de almoçarem em meio ao treino – é hoje, ne? Digo, a festa que Sakura-chan preparou para o Naruto-kun...

- Yosh! – Lee parecia mais empolgado que nunca – não é todo dia que a flor da juventude pode ser comemorada! 18 anos é uma grande data! E você, Neji, vai? – Lee fez a pergunta que Tenten tinha em mente, mas se sentia muito acanhada para tal.

- Não sei... – Ele respondeu, a expressão neutra

- Como não? É uma data importante! – o sombrancelhudo desafiou

- Para ele... Não tenho necessidade de me reunir para comemorar algo que ao menos me interessa. – Lee levantou-se e voltou ao treinamento, um tanto aborrecido.

- Você é muito anti-social, Neji! – Tenten fitava Neji emburrada

Neji continuou a olhar o horizonte, Tenten bufou, irritada mais uma vez tentando atrair a atenção do Hyuuga.

- Você é um chato... O que custa? É apenas uma festa... – Ela o encarava fixamente, na esperança de ele lhe lançar um olhar.

- Não gosto de roupas tradicionais. Kimonos são incômodos. E que diferença faria eu ir ou não? – Ele olhou a jovem calmamente.

- Me faria um tanto mais feliz... – e com o olhar nele, ela sorriu – faria eu não precisar ir sozinha, não ter que agüentar o papo de flor da juventude do Lee e nem ter que segurar vela para minhas amigas.

Neji não respondeu, apenas voltou a olhar o horizonte. Tenten bufou mais uma vez, o olhar magoado e a garganta ardendo.

- Não quer ir, não vá! Kuso... – Cego, surdo e burro, pensou a jovem ninja – Eu vou pra casa... –Tenten levantou-se e sacudiu a grama das roupas andando a passos fortes e rápidos

- Você deveria treinar mais, ainda é muito cedo. – Neji falou querendo provocá-la.

- Kimonos demoram a ser colocados, eu não quero me atrasar. Ja...

Neji ficou olhando Tenten ir embora levemente irritado. Levantou e foi embora também, não adiantava ficar ali.

- Itaiii... Sakura-chan! Muito apertado... eu preciso respirar... – Tenten segurava o obi apertado, curvando as costas numa vã tentativa de afrouxar o nó.

- Vá se acostumando, o de casamento é muito pior. – Sakura riu e terminou de prender o laço do kimono branco de Tenten

- Com certeza – afirmou Hinata, ajustando o kimono de Ino – e passar o dia inteiro com ele é uma das piores torturas – a tímida jovem falou rolando os olhos.

- Eu não preciso me preocupar com isso, sequer tenho um namorado... – Tenten completou com um suspiro resignado.

- Eu não acredito que o Neji ainda não tomou nenhuma atitude! – Ino fitou Tenten, indignada, enquanto Sakura começava a amarrar o Obi de Temari, até então calada:

- Esses homens de Konoha são muito lentos, ou cegos, não sei dizer...

- Como assim, Temari-san? – perguntou Hinata, prendendo um pente bastante raro a uma mecha de seus cabelos negros.

- Aff.. Se não fosse eu ter feito o pedido, eu não estaria casada hoje... Shikamaru é tão lento quanto os outros.

- Não tenho o que me queixar do Sasuke... ele foi muito decidido desde cedo... Logo que voltou me pediu em casamento...

- Mas ele é um caso à parte... Todo mundo sabe que ele quer refazer o clã, hã, Sakura-chan... – Ino falou de forma bastante insinuante. Sakura adquiriu uma tonalidade bastante próxima ao seu Kimono vinho.

- Ne, minna... eu também não posso me queixar do Kiba-kun, ele sempre foi bem claro... Mas parece que o meu primo é um tanto desatento pra certas coisas... Tenten-chan, pense que hoje é uma grande chance de ele mudar de idéia.. Você está tão linda! – Hinata falou levemente empolgada

- Ele não vem...

Ao relembrar o fato, Tenten se sentou da forma mais deselegante possível com o obi apertado. Sakura apareceu atrás da Kunoichi e começou a desfazer os tradicionais odango, penteando os cachos cor de chocolate. Tenten fitava o chão de tábuas corridas tristemente. O vozeio das meninas a volta delas enchia o quarto de casal de Sakura.

- Você disse a ele que queria que ele viesse? – Tenten acenou com a cabeça – E o que mais?

-Que ele era um chato e anti-social... Não sei pra que tanto trabalho? Ficar apertada, desconfortável... eu nem gosto dos meus cabelos soltos... - Enquanto Tenten falava, Sakura abria um simples sorriso.

- Ele virá...

- Como você pode saber?

- Sasuke também não queria vir, mas eu disse o mesmo que você e ele estava pronto quando eu o expulsei de casa mais cedo, ele estará lá... acredite em quem tem a experiência.

Tenten sorriu, mas uma ruga em sua testa indicava uma dúvida.

- Por que eles são assim?

- Não sei, mas parece que é preciso desafiá-los.

- Uchiha... boa noite...

- Hyuuga... ouvi dizer que não vinha.

- E não vinha, mas mudei de idéia.

- Apenas mulheres nos fazem mudar de idéia, o que ela disse? – Sasuke tinha um ar de riso na voz, a experiência lhe dizia que Neji havia sido chantageado.

- Que eu sou um anti-social e um chato... – Neji olhou para o céu onde as estrelas começavam a fazer companhia para a lua cheia – E que a faria feliz se viesse...

- Entendo – o Uchiha negou com a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente – Sakura fez o mesmo comigo. Não há como negar algo a elas...

- É um tanto complicado... Eu nunca sei agir quando ela fica agitada, triste ou irritada, é como se eu tivesse minhas mãos atadas e me movesse de acordo com as vontades dela.

- Falando das respectivas senhoras? – Kankurou se aproximou com riso no rosto e um grupo um tanto estranho atrás de si: Gaara, Shikamaru e Kiba.

- Se assim puder ser dito... estamos – Neji declarou

- O quanto elas nos dão trabalho.. Elas acabam conosco nas mãos... Não importa quanto ou que se faça. – Sasuke determinou com ar de derrota.

- É um tanto problemático, Temari dá muito trabalho... ela é muito geniosa...

- É mais simples do que vocês imaginam ou fazem parecer... Coitado do Hyuuga, nem casado é... Vocês tão passando o manual errado pra ele...

- Fazer o que se as mulheres que você está acostumado não são como as nossas... – Gaara, surpreendentemente entrou na conversa

- Olha quem fala... Você também está solteiro, pelo que eu saiba, Gaara... – O irmão do kazekage riu do ruivo.

- Não por opção, por mim eu já estaria casado, mas ela se recusa... Não quer deixar a sua vila... – Gaara falou indiferente

- Então ou eu tenho mais sorte que vocês ou não sei.. Só sei que pegar a mão dela e dizer meia dúzia de elogios torna tudo muito mais fácil. – o sorriso cínico de Kankurou dizia mais do que as palavras – Sempre funciona.

- Se você a quiser mais irritada depois – Kiba estremeceu – Hinata é muito calma na maior parte do tempo, mas não queira vê-la irritada...

- Na verdade – disse Sasuke – é uma junção de fatores. Pedir desculpas é um grande feito, agrada muito – o ninja foi analítico e prático.

- A recompensa é excelente depois... Nada que uma carinha de cãozinho que não as faça passar uma semana de mimos... – Kiba riu e fez cara de coitadinho, e os outros o acompanharam nas risadas.

Neji permaneceu calado, analisando as informações e pré-formando um texto para usar com Tenten. A verdade é que sentia que havia sido rude. Ela apenas havia feito um pedido indireto e ele havia grosseiramente rejeitado. Algo estava errado e ele precisava consertar, sem interesses obscuros sobre recompensas e semanas de mimos.

- Bom mesmo é quando você não precisa dizer nada para receber os mimos – disse Gaara com a expressão neutra.

- Você quer dizer que aquela esquentadinha não te dá trabalho? – Shikamaru olhou o kage com incredulidade...

- Ela prefere aproveitar o tempo que tem comigo... Você já passou por isso, sabe que é melhor aproveitar que discutir...

- Sortudo dos infernos... Não se aborrece e ainda recebe o que a gente luta pra conseguir – Kiba riu alto com os outros.

-Sakura-chan, seu kimono está um pouco frouxo... – Hinata fez menção de ajeitá-lo, mas a médica se esquivou

- Tudo bem, não dá pra apertar mais...

- Uchiha Sakura!!! Não acredito que você não me contou...

- Mas eu só soube ontem... Tsunade-shishou achou estranho, mas eu tenho enjoado com tudo! É péssimo...

- Parabéns Sakura-chan.. – Hinata sorria, assim como as outras amigas, Tenten, sorrindo, brincou:

- Parece que só eu vou ficar pra titia... Tia Tenten.. não gosto...

- Do que você ta falando? Que eu saiba eu também sou solteira... e não tenho data marcada para casar..- Disse Ino convicta

- Não tem data? Você sabe o quão desagradável é visitar Suna e passar as noites sem dormir direito por sua culpa? Meu quarto é ao lado!

- Temari!!! – Ino estava extremamente vermelha, assim como Hinata ao ouvir aquele tipo de insinuação. Sakura fitava a amiga em um misto de surpresa e divertimento

- E quem vem a ser o felizardo? Gaara ou Kankurou? – a médica já calculava a resposta, mas continuou olhando a amiga intensamente

- Lá vamos nós... E você sabe muito bem, Temari, que nós passamos as noites conversando... Não há nada de mais...

- Tá, tá, mas fala logo quem é.. – Tenten parecia um tanto ávida de saber quem era... – A falta de novidade na minha vida me faz muito curiosa...

- Que isso não saia daqui... Ele não gosta de me expor... É o Gaara, ne... – Ino sorria ao dizer o nome do ruivo, levemente corada.

- Você ta apaixonada, Ino! E nem me conta... Há quanto tempo isso?

- Cerca de um ano... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior observando a reação das amigas, até Temari parecia surpresa...

- E quem é a esquentada que agüenta você, Gaara? – Kiba questionou

- Creio que aqui na vila e para vocês não haja problemas... mas me preocupo se meus inimigos souberem.

- Deve ser bastante arriscado, se envolver com um Kazekage.. mas ela deve saber dos riscos e aceitar, não?

- Aliás, ela quem, você ainda não disse.

- Ino.. – respondeu Shikamaru

- Como você soube? – Kankurou se supreendeu

-Além da insistência em ter pra si todas as missões que levam à Suna? Ela anda menos teimosa. – o grande estrategista respondeu sem rodeios

- Sim, Ino está menos teimosa e menos tagarela também. Temos conversado bastante nesse um ano...

- E quando você pretende casar, Kazegake?

- Eu gostaria de já ter feito isso, mas ela não gosta da idéia de não estar mais em Konoha, a serviço da vila. Eu devia ter trocado ela por Temari, mas ela não permitiu. Ainda me caso, só não sei quando...

- E você, Neji? Quando vai desenrolar as coisas com a Tenten?

- Gostaria de saber o que fazer, mas parece que eu não acerto... Cada vez que quero soar melhor, acabo magoando ela...

- O segredo está em não querer... apenas seja sincero e diga o que sente – Sasuke deu sua ultima palavra, sentindo a presença de sua esposa.

- Quando vocês casam? – Sakura soou irônica

- Ele já pediu, mas eu não aceitei... – o sorriso que Ino sustentava sumiu

- Por que?

- É meio estranho... talvez eu esteja com medo... É uma grande responsabilidade

- Pois eu não hesitaria – Tenten sorriu levemente corada

- Eu acho que você deveria aceitar. Se vocês se amam, não tem porque ter medo, ou do que ter medo.. A vida de casada é muito boa – Temari comentou com uma piscadela

- Quem sabe? Eu vou pensar com carinho. Todas prontas? Vamos, uma festa nos espera!

As jovens saíram da casa dos Uchiha e caminharam, falando entre si sobre amenidades e trocando elogios. Encontraram o grupo de rapazes em uma rua perto do salão reservado para comemorações onde seria a festa.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a se virar e se juntar à sua esposa, assim como Shikamaru e Kiba. Gaara já tinha seu braço preso por Ino ao menor toque e ouvia da loura como ela sentiria falta do clima de Konoha, com satiafação.

Tenten havia parado um pouco para trás. Neji olhou em volta e percebeu-se sozinho, Kankurou, o único sem companhia, havia se retirado furtivamente, eles estavam sozinhos.

Sakura havia acertado em cheio, talvez fosse apenas resultado de um desafio não proposital que ela havia feito, mas surtindo efeito, já valia e se ele ainda estava ali, esperando por ela, era um bom sinal, não era!?

- Você está muito bonita, Tenten.. – Ora, se Sasuke havia dito para ser sincero, ele seria, se surtisse algum efeito, melhor para eles, se ele fosse mais uma vez rude, pediria desculpas... Tentaria que agir daquela forma durante aquela noite.

- Obrigada... – por mais que tentasse não se sentir daquela forma, ela estava corada como uma menina de dez anos.

Tenten deu mais alguns passos e Neji lhe ofereceu o braço. Para ela era tudo muito surreal, quando aceitou o convite suas mãos tremiam e ela sentia que suava.

- Algum problema?

- Não... é só que... você disse que não vinha. Acho que fiquei meio surpresa.

- Uma garota teimosa me disse umas coisas e eu decidi parar de ser chato e anti-social – Tenten sorriu, já bastante corada.

- Se arrependeu de vir? Desculpa...

- Eu me arrependi... de ter sido grosseiro e ter magoado você. Mas nunca de ter vindo. Pelo menos não até agora.

- Por que até agora? – Eles andavam em direção a um salão barulhento, onde seus amigos conversavam, e a voz de Naruto ecoava, mais alta que o vozerio.

- Estamos prestes a entrar na festa de aniversário de Uzumaki Naruto, o que você acha?

- Que haverá barulho, muito ramen e um hokage hiperativo esperando por nós? – Tenten abanou os ombros

- Exato... – Neji olhou mais uma vez sua acompanhante – Mas, sinceramente.. Eu não me importo se eu puder ficar ao seu lado.

Tenten corou e sorriu. Definitivamente havia valido à pena o obi apertado, os cabelos soltos e a perspectiva de passar a noite ouvindo piadas e brincadeiras em uma festa barulhenta, só pra ficar ali.

Nota final: Uma one shot pra animar a voltar a escrever, espero que tenham gostado.. Se gostou, aperta o Go ali em baixo que você me faz escrevr mais fics assim e outras e me faz voltar a escrever as que eu pari tb

Bjinhus


End file.
